Welcome to Newport
by Freakofnature10
Summary: Original Character- New girl moves to Newport.


I moved to Newport when I was 16 with my parents. An attractive blonde woman named Kirsten Cohen sold us our house. It was huge, bigger than my old house. My father was transferred here, and the company decided to buy him the house. I didn't think much of the town; I thought it was full of rich kids.  
  
Kirsten had invited us for dinner at our house a week after we moved in. As far as I knew, she invited everybody she sold a house to for dinner. So on the afternoon of the get together, I pulled on some blue flowered Capri's and blue spaghetti strapped tank top. We pulled up to the mansion in our black Mustang GT, and I was not surprised that the house was bigger than ours.  
  
We walked up the steps to the door, and my father was carrying a bottle of wine. A man who I assumed was Mr. Cohen opened the door.  
  
"Hello everyone. Call me Sandy," he said opening the door and gesturing us inside.  
  
I walked inside and found out that it was bigger than it looked on the outside.  
  
Kirsten came and greeted us.  
  
"I'm glad you're all here. Heather, you'll have to meet my son Seth, and his friend Ryan. They're out in the pool. And you," she said talking to my 12 year old sister, "why don't you come play Seth's playstation? I'm sure he won't mind!"  
  
She led my sister to the den and brought me outside.  
  
"Boys, this is Heather, she just moved here, and her family is staying for dinner."  
  
There were two boys, one with curly brown hair, and another dirty blonde one. They were both very good looking. They were sitting on little floating devices. The brown haired one jumped off his float and swam to the edge of the pool.  
  
"I'm Seth, and that's Ryan. Welcome to Newport," he said raising his hand towards me. I took it in mine and he shook it slightly.  
  
Ryan waved and I nodded towards him.  
  
"So are you going to come in or what?" Seth asked backing away from the edge.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Let me go change into my suit first," I said with a grin as I went inside into Seth's room that he offered to let me use. I changed into my light blue bikini that went perfect with my blue eyes and blonde hair. I had the perfect body type to wear this type of suit, but I was self conscious and I didn't like to wear clothes that accentuated my body to much.  
  
I grabbed a towel that Kirsten gave me and walked to the pool. I wrapped the towel around me before I opened the glass sliding patio doors. I stepped through and closed them behind me.  
  
"Why do girls always take so long to get changed?" Seth asked Ryan, who was still sitting on his float, when he saw me coming.  
  
"Because all girls are self conscious about the way they look," I replied sitting on the side of the pool, dipping my feet in. I wrapped the towel tighter around my body.  
  
"The whole point of putting a bathing suit on if you're not going to go into the pool was.? Seth asked again.  
  
"Ok, ok. I'll come in if you promise not to laugh," I said looking at Seth, and then at Ryan, who still had said nothing.  
  
"Scouts honor," Seth said raising a hand to his heart.  
  
I sighed and pulled off the towel. I used my arms and slowly descended into the cool water. I watched them as they checked out my body.  
  
"So have you always lived in Newport?" I asked trying to get their minds off me.  
  
"I have, but Ryan."  
  
"I grew up in Chino, and then my brother and I stole a car. My mom left me, and now I'm living with the Cohen's," Ryan said.  
  
"Wow. I grew up just outside of Chino," I said moving closer to Ryan.  
  
"Really? You don't see to many people from Chino here in Newport."  
  
"I didn't expect too," I wanted to change the subject. "So what do you guys do around here for fun?"  
  
"There isn't really anything to do here, unless you're friends with Holly, Marissa, or Summer," replied Seth.  
  
"Don't forget the Water Polo team," reminded Ryan.  
  
"How could I forget!" said Seth, smacking himself in the head. "Anyways, you should hang out with us sometime, it would be fun!"  
  
"Maybe I will, you guys are pretty cool," I replied with grin. I crept my hand along Ryan's float until I felt the other side. I grabbed on and pulled it down, flipping the float, and sending Ryan under water.  
  
All of a sudden I could feel Ryan's head in between my legs as he hoisted me up onto his shoulders. He emerged from the water and went backwards, dunking both myself and him.  
  
I wiped the hair out of my face and swam to Seth pushing his head under water.  
  
We splashed and dunk each other for the next little while, before we decided to get out of the pool.  
  
I told them to go inside without me, and I would catch up.  
  
"Maybe Heather will help you get over Marissa," Seth whispered to Ryan, but I heard.  
  
"There isn't anything to get over Seth," Ryan said back, harshly.  
  
I paused for a second, trying to comprehend what that meant. I shrugged it off, and started drying myself off.  
  
After dinner, Seth, Ryan and I were in the pool house, but Seth had to go inside to talk to my parents about the private school he went to.  
  
"So." I said trying to start a conversation. "Who's Marissa?"  
  
"She's just a girl," he replied.  
  
"That you're over."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok."  
  
After a minute long silence he said, "I'm sorry if I come off rude."  
  
"You don't"  
  
"It's just. I haven't had the best life."  
  
"Neither have I."  
  
"I really like you. I think that we could become good friends."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I heard you talking to Seth earlier."  
  
"He just.sees to much into things, you know?"  
  
I shrugged. 


End file.
